etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Echoing Library
:A library left by the creators of Yggdrasil with odd statuary. The Echoing Library is the fourth labyrinth that is found in the Cloudy Stronghold. Upon obtaining the Black Flame from the Windy Archive you're able now to explore the rest of the Stronghold, though the Imperial Prince has made off with the Medium deep within the Library. However, Imperial ships are circling the Library on guard, along with 2 Ancient Keepers which make getting in almost impossible. In order for you to succeed in getting in you obtain the help of Kirjonen and Wiglaf, who are more than willing to help distract the guards so the party can sneak in. Imperial ships can pursue the player and will shoot down their skyship if they get too close, but those in pursuit of the decoys will not change targets. A major obstacle of the Echoing Library's floors is the presence of the Cold Watchman and Cruel Slayer. Stepping in the Watchmen's sights will alert all Cruel Slayers in the room to your presence and cause them to pounce towards the party, but avoiding the Watchmen is an easy feat. Later parts of the floors have the Cruel Slayers blocking vital pathways, and the only way to move them out of the way is to deliberately trigger the Watchmen. The hidden area of B3F is later accessed through the Forgotten Capital to activate the King's Thrones. A passage further south leads to the hidden area of the Golden Lair. Gather Points Chop B1F *'Wisteria Branch' **Light purple flowers are blooming on it. **200 en *'Yggdrasil Trunk' (Needed for the Quest: Skyship materials) **Bark from a tree that never withers with age. **600 en Take B2F *'White Apple' **A red, sweet-smelling fruit. **200 en *'Waterlily Leaf' **Said to be blessed by a water goddess. **600 en Mine B3F *'Red Jasper' **A gem treasured as a ward against evil. **200 en *'Resin Cylinder' **Part of a cylinder made of an unknown resin. **600 en Take B3F (Secret Area) *'Life Honey' **Honey that heals all kinds of infirmities. **350 en *'Aloe' **It's gel has a strong analeptic effect. **1100 en Events B1F *'C/6-4/3': Recover 150 HP and 40 TP but you encounter a few monsters. *'D/2-1/3': Language Book *'C/5-4/5': The book that a Tharsis soldier requests you find (You'll have to return to him and point out the location; he gives you a reward) *'E/5-4/2': The DNA book you need in order to complete the quest: Forbidden Wisdom B2F *'E/6-5/2': Push the books in the correct order to get 10,000 en (Right, Down, Up, Left) *'D/2-2/2': Bellflower; needed to complete the Quest: Do fairies exist? *'F/5-3/2': Soldier explains what they're looking to investigate (For the Quest: Investigational support) B3F *'D/5-3/3': Fight Logre; He can then join your party while you're on this floor *'C/7-5/3': Move the rock to find Resin Cylinder x3 *'B/4-1/3': Fourth Stone Tablet B3F (Secret Area) *'A/4-3/4': Echoing Library Throne (need to go through the Forgotten Capital) *'B/2-3/3': If anyone in your party is capable of reading the book you'll regain 200TP *'B/3-2/5': Book of Earth (Read it to solve the Quest: Key for the Capital) *'C/3-5/5': Yggdrasil Book 1 (Read it for more information on how Yggdrasil was created) Treasure B1F Small Chest *'B/6-3/2': Hauteclaire *'D/4-5/5': Curse Hammer B2F Small Chest *'F/3-4/4': Pole Stone *'E/5-5/3': Blast Jar *'D/5-1/3': Formaldehyde *'B/4-1/1': Heavy Armor B3F Small Chest *'C/7-5/1': Unihorn *'E/6-3/5': Death Megatama (Locked; Great Tree Key needed) *'D/3-2/3': Medica III B3F (Secret Area) Small Chest *'B/2-1/5': Hildebrand *'C/3-2/2': Amrita III Monsters Found B1F *Flame Rat *Medusa Tree *Peach Crow *Steel Barb *Flame Lynx *Proto-Bot *Purple Anoir B2F *Medusa Tree *Peach Crow *Steel Barb *Flame Lynx *Proto-Bot *Purple Anoir *Proto-Hunter *White Ape B3F *Flame Rat *Proto-Bot *Proto-Hunter *White Ape *Suicide Hare *Eviloid *Cursed Shroom *Blue Wallaby (Need to defeat one in order to complete the Quest: Origin research) B3F (Secret Area) *Clawed Mole *Dragonfly *Venomfly *Volt Cat *Bloody Knuckle FOEs Found B1F, B2F, B3F *Cold Watchman *Cruel Slayer B3F *Cradle Guardian (Boss) B3F (Secret Area) *Silent Killer *Scorching Beast Quests *Forbidden Wisdom - I need a book to research monster DNA... There should be one in the Echoing Library. *Skyship materials - I have a request for _Guild Name_. I want to test if wood from the Echoing Library can be used to build skyships. *Do fairies exist? - People have been saying that fairies have been seen around Bellflowers. It sounds crazy to me, but would someone check...? *Investigational support - Calling _Guild Name_! I'd like you to support a monster investigation on B2F of the Echoing Library. *Origin research - Spell development requires constant experimentation. I need a Wallaby Fist in order to continue my research. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Locations